Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine-Tailed Fox
The 'Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine-Tailed Fox '(イヌイヌの実 モデル：九尾の狐 Inu Inu no Mi, Moderu: Kyūbi no Kitsune) is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or full version of the mythical nine-tailed fox at will. The "nine-tailed fox" is said to have been a mythical fox spirit that possessed magical powers. It was eaten by Howes Jenna. Appearance The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine-Tailed Fox is a yellow musk melon shaped Devil Fruit with a curly stem on top and has black smokey swirls. Its insides are orange and also possesses the same swirls. Strengths This Devil Fruit allows its user to transform into a hybrid or a full nine-tailed fox at will. The uniqueness of this fruit is that the user can use the white flames she generates as a nine-tailed fox to regenerate and to willingly burn her opponent (those who she does not see as an enemy cannot feel the flames when it touches them). As a fully transformed nine-tailed fox, the user's height is overall twelve feet tall and possesses sharp fangs that ablaze in flames as she bites down on her enemies. In her hybrid form, the user's strength is one-half of her overall strength as a fully transformed Kitsune. However, unlike her full transformation, her nine tails are not solid but in the form of translucent golden energy. This golden energy is extremely dangerous and can give severe burns if someone is foolish enough to grab them. Weaknesses There are no known weakness aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage In her hybrid form, Jenna gains translucent golden nine tails which she is able to control like limbs and possesses golden white fur and a fox's snout. She is very quick and evasive in this form and can be proven difficult to catch up when running. Her tails can burst into columns of ghostly white fire and can also produce the same flames from her fangs, her eyes change to white when this happens. Jenna's sense of smell is heightened greatly and she can track down her target from anywhere in a lone island. Her full transformation takes on the form of a twelve foot tall nine-tailed fox with golden white fur and unearthly white eyes. She has smokey black patterns on her paws and tail. From her tail and mouth, she is able to conjure white flames as she bites down on her targets. Jenna can also cover her body in white flames and gain healing abilities, so long as the wounds are not blocked by kairoseki/seastone. Unlike normal mythical Zoan-types, this Devil Fruit allows its user to transform into a large fox-shaped flame, similar to how Logia-type users transform into their respective element, and Jenna can also release this flame as a weapon by using the nine-tailed fox's spirit, however not simultaneously. Trivia * Jenna has fox features even without her Devil Fruit abilities. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan